1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a device for aligning and securing objects to a vertical wall. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention discloses embodiments for mounting picture frames and/or other objects to relatively penetrable wall surfaces such as those made of gypsum board or plasterboard, commonly referred to as “drywall” or “sheet rock,” although the inventive embodiments are not limited to any particular surface.
2. Background Art
Many different types of devices are known for hanging or mounting pictures or artwork to interior walls. Most of these devices focus on mechanisms which utilize a single primary anchor, e.g., a nail, screw or other hanger device located at one point on the wall. For example, pictures or wall hangings that are hung with a cable or single bracket. These type of mounting mechanisms may allow a picture to inadvertently move by virtue of a nail becoming dislodged, the slam of a door or window, by dusting, or even from airborne vibrations.
Thus while conventional hanging devices may work well for hanging an object on the wall, most of these devices leave the hanging object susceptible to becoming misaligned or out of position due to one or more of the previously-mentioned reasons.
While some bracket types and related mechanisms have been previously proposed to reduce the potential for incidental picture misalignment, many of them require precise measuring and often leave behind multiple or large screw/nail holes. Further, even some prior art anchor solutions which do not allow significant movement of a hanging are prone to rattling when vibrations occur and/or fail to provide uniform spacing between the picture and wall surface. There is an ongoing need for a simple, inexpensive mechanism to securely affix objects to walls or other surfaces, absorb vibrations, provide improved spacing, and which leaves little noticeable impact on the wall surface when removed.